houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Houkai DLC News 1
Article from miHoYo Houkai 3rd BBS Post-Houkai DLC is a new game mode separated from the base game with new elements, released in 2020. New contents *"Post-Houkai DLC" plot & map: The city rebirth after "Houkai", a new adventure begins here... *New characters of "Post-Houkai DLC": Special commander Captain Mei, members with very different personalities... All characters in the gameplay can be unlocked for free within the plot~ *"Post-Houkai DLC" scene level: New dynamic lighting, scene destruction effect *"Post-Houkai DLC" combat gameplay: 3D combat, airborne QTE and other combat methods New plot This is the eighth year since the "Houkai" disappeared from the earth... With the assistance of the international charity Destiny, the earth’s civilization has gradually recovered from the terrible disaster. Together with this land, they have overcome countless hardships and obstacles, and they have also gone from ignorance to maturity... and continue to fight for this beautiful world they love. New map St. Fontaine After the Houkai, St. Fontaine, the "City of Rebirth" and the "Golden Fountain" resurrected at an alarming rate. It is located at the southernmost tip of Africa, relying on Lions Head Bay, on a flat coast surrounded by the mountains of Cape of Good Hope. At first glance, the seaside town is not strange, but it hides a shocking secret that is unknown to outsiders ... A new story will begin here. New character ??? Juveniles studying in the New Saint Freya Academy are also members of the (idk how to translate this). A new character that the player can control in the game of "Post-Houkai". (Not Captain ~) Raiden Mei Previous Third Herrscher, the current "Destiny" captain of the 3rd squad. While traveling around the world to clear out the residual Houkai, Mei is waiting for the reunion with important people. Carol Pepper The students at the new Santa Freya Academy are destined to attack the members of the special attack team. This is the young girl who lives the doctrine of life and lives vigorously at the right age. Scene and level 3D level Based on the existing battle system, the "Post-Houkai DLC" gameplay will unlock the height dimension, and the captain will experience a more three-dimensional battle! At the same time, the new dynamic scenes and three-dimensional maps will also bring you different scene exploration and level experiences~ Dynamic lighting, scene destruction In the "Post-Houkai DLC" gameplay, new combat element such as dynamic lighting and scene destruction will be added. Character attacks, enemy / environment explosion effects will illuminate the current battle scene, lightsaber.gif! In addition, the map will also add destroyable objects, improving combat feedback, and bring more realistic combat experience~ Character and Battle Air combat Due to the extra height dimension, "Post-Houkai" will introduce better three-dimensional and diverse fighting methods, interactive methods, and ways to kill the enemy... QTE skills In addition to single-player aerial combat, the existing "QTE" skills will also be further explored and expanded in the "Post-Houkai" gameplay -QTE in the air and QTE in the presence of two people! Category:Post-Houkai DLC